The Wheel Keeps Turning
by Musicat
Summary: Tyrion returns to Winterfell for the last time...


"King Snow," greeted Tyrion as he entered Jon's solar. The servant who had escorted him discretely disappeared out the already closing door leaving the two men alone. It may be bad form but he did not bow to his friend. He was already low enough to the ground and Jon wasn't his King. He just pulled out a chair and sat down across from him. He tried not to think about the fact that his last memory of Jaimie was of him sitting in this very chair strategizing with Jon and Danaerys.

"Where is King Aegon?" he asked after a few moments as Jon seemed lost in his own thoughts. No doubt the bad feelings that were stirred up within himself with the sight of Winterfell's gates were stirred up in Jon at the sight of his own person. It had been 18 years since they'd seen each other after all. And he was here to take away his son for good.

"He's with Sansa," Jon answered. "Saying his goodbyes."

Tyrion raised his eyebrows at this.

"She's as much his mother as Ned Stark was my father," he explained.

Tyrion nodded. "Yes it seems you stole both of my queens from me." He had meant it as a jest and yet it came out quite bitter. Jon flinched but let the comment go.

"Tyrion what am I sending my son into?"

Tyrion smiled at the man who had stubbornly remained Jon Snow despite two grand lineages wishing to claim him. "It's still the iron throne so it can never be safe. But I do not sit in counsel meetings fretting that Robin Arryn and Edmure Tully are dreaming up a masterful coupe. I do not think they even realize now how lucky they were. As you know Sam Tarly would never harm a son of yours, and Lady Baratheon is your greatest supporter. I do not know how Gendry would have managed without her."

Jon smiled sadly. "How is Lady Lyanna?"

"As much a bear as ever."

Silence fell over them.

"We never talked about what happened at the end," reflected Tyrion. There were many things unsaid between them. It had been too painful then. Maybe it was still too painful….

Jon studied him for a moment and sighed. "I didn't realize Danaerys was in labor. I thought… well I didn't know why they turned around at the end. She was supposed to have my flank. Jamie, Arya, Brienne, and so many others. They rushed forward to fill the spot Drogon vacated. They distracted the Night's King long enough so I could kill him. I did it, I had to, with them cheering me forward even as they were slaughtered."

Tyrion nodded. There was nothing he could say that could make things better and part of him truly wanted Jon Snow to feel the pain from his selfish actions.

"People sing songs of my heroic victory, I did nothing. I stuck him with the pointy end. They were the true heroes of that fight. I should have died out there with my comrades, with Ghost and Rhaegal. I would have died from exposure if Drogon hadn't come back for me."

Tyrion smiled sadly. "When Danaerys arrived in Winterfell on Drogon I had hoped it was because the battle was already won. But she was fighting a battle of her own. When Aegon was born she got to hold him, however briefly. She was so weak though. Sansa held her hand while she died."

Jon nodded. The silence stretched across the room. Tyrion knew now was not the time for politics but he was too sober to keep hashing up old memories.

"We have to re-address Northern and Southern independence. Dorne and Winterfell are trade partners and allies of the Five Kingdoms and friends to King Aegon, but we need to keep it that way. Marriage alliances have to be made. Especially with Dorne."

"The Starks will keep the peace as long as no one tries to take what is ours. I will not hear of any marriage alliances outside of the North for my children. Robb is going to marry a Northerner," cut in a terse voice from the doorway, hoarse from crying thought no tears were on her face. He spied the eyes of his former wife, now Queen of the North. "No Stark is ever going to go South again. If I did not know this is what Danaerys ultimately wanted, I would not allow Aegon to go either."

Aegon Targaryen was holding Sansa's arm as they walked into the room. He was every inch his father's son, only the purple eyes revealing his Targaryen heritage. Behind them both stood Robb, heir to the King in the North. He was also his father's son, all dark hair and curls. He could be mistaken for his brother if not for his cheeks showing the roundness of his relative youth, his thicker build and the Tully blue of his eyes.

"And your girls?"

"Heaven help the poor sap who ends up with Visenya or Brienna," cut in Aegon, slowly releasing Sansa's arm as he walked towards Tyrion. "I think they might incite war more than anything."

 _That would be just like a Stark woman_ , Tyrion pondered. But he dared not say it.

The End


End file.
